Trickery Casino
by mitchkat1
Summary: 3 years ago, Len disappeared, but Rin, Kaito, and Miku find evidence that he might somewhere in the city. A co-worker of Kaito's takes a picture of young blonde-haired boy in a casino, and Rin is certain that it must be Len. Now these three friends must learn what it takes to survive in a casino, and bring their old friend back home. Rated T for gambling.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an early birthday present for Rin and Len. This is a story based off of one on my favorite Kagamine songs, Trickery Casino by Hitoshizuku-P. The chapters in the story will be a lot shorter than in my normal stories, so I hope that's okay with you all. I'll update this story everyday until I'm finished (which will be in about 6 or 7 chapters). **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress!" my best friend Miku squealed, as I walked out of my changing room to show her my new dress. It was a pastel yellow that fell down to my ankles with ¾ sleeves. Along with it I wore a simple white sweater and some black flats.

"Thank you," I smiled, as twirled around in my dress. Mother, who stood behind Miku, nodded approvingly.

"I'm so happy to have a stunning daughter like you," she said, as helped me stick a white headband with a bow on top into my hair. My cheeks turned a bit red from embarrassment, but I was still happy to get the compliment.

"We should hurry!" Miku said, pointing at the clock hanging on the wall. "Len's party will start soon, and we don't want to miss it!" Miku opened my bedroom door, and motioned for me to hurry.

I quickly thanked Mother for helping me get ready and the two of us headed outside, in a rush to arrive at Len's house on time. Len's house was only a few minutes walk away, but Miku and I liked to arrive early to talk with Len's mother.

As we ran towards his house, we were careful not to ruin our dresses. Miku pulled up sparkly, blue dress, so she could run faster. I did the same, and soon we arrived at Len's house.

His family mansion always amazed Miku and me. It was at least twice the size of both Miku's home and mine. Luckily, it was only a few minutes away from both of our houses, so we visited Len regularly.

He was one of my best friends. Len always laughs and he's so smart. His mother doesn't even send him to school because the classes would be too easy for him. Miku and I don't go to school either, but that is because we prefer having class with just the two of us, and having a private tutor teach us.

I have known Len since we were four, when his family moved to this area. When we were little, his parents would always visit mine, and Len and I would play together. For a long time before Miku moved here when we were ten, Len and I were inseparable.

In my bedroom, there is a photo of us when we were 7. I was supposed to take one with my family and Len with his, but the two of us insisted that we took the photo together. We even threatened to get our new clothes dirty if we couldn't take the photo together. As we expected are parents agreed with a smile to take the photo.

Miku and I walked up to Len's front porch and I knocked on the door. We waited for a moment until the door opened.

"Hello girls!" Mrs. Kagamine said smiling opening the door, as she motioned for us to enter the large mansion. Miku and I walked inside and observed the lavish decorations for Len's birthday party. Golden streamers hung on the walls, along with gold and silver balloons littering the ceiling.

"Everything looks so pretty!" I said, admiring the hard work that gone into making the party this magnificent.

"I'm glad you think so," Mrs. Kagamine sighed. "Len insisted that everything was too extravagant. He said he didn't even want a birthday party, but I suppose that was to be expected. After all Len is turning 13, and entering his teenage years, and everyone knows those are never good."

Miku and I giggled at Mrs. Kagamine's joke, as I wondered why Len would not want a party as amazing as this. For my 13th birthday, I think I will ask Mother for a party similar to Len's. I will be turning 13 in only a few weeks too! Miku already turned 13 a few months ago, and her party was fun, but nowhere near the same as Len's.

"Why don't you girls wait in the kitchen, while I finishing preparing for the party?" Mrs. Kagamine suggested. "Kaito should be in there waiting too." Kaito was another one of our close friends, who was a bit older than Len and me. He was already 14, closer to Miku's age than anyone else's.

The two of us walked to the kitchen to find Kaito dressed up in a fancy suit, eating some ice cream from a small bowl.

"Hi Kaito," Miku smiled, her cheeks tinged a slight pink. I know that Miku has liked Kaito for a long time now, and I think Kaito likes her too.

"H-Hi Miku," Kaito stuttered, as he almost dropped his spoonful of ice cream. I laughed the two's awkwardness. Then I looked around the kitchen table for a small snack before the party started. Near the center of the table was a bowl with a card in front of it that read "For Rin Only!" Inside were lots of orange slices. Mrs. Kagamine knows me much too well. I grabbed a few slices and started to nibble on them as we waited for Len to come downstairs.

Needless to say, I was excited for the party. Being with Len was always a treat, but I also enjoyed talking with Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine's adult friends who also always attended Len's parties. They had such interesting stories to tell Miku and me.

Slowly, the kitchen started to fill up with people. Miku, Kaito, and I chatted with a few of them as we eagerly waited for Len to come downstairs. We had lots to tell him. Just yesterday, Kaito said he had gotten a new toy car, and Miku and I wanted to show him our new dresses.

We waited awhile longer, and soon Mr. Kagamine entered the kitchen to talk with the guests.

"Hello Mr. Kagamine!" the three of us said happily as we went to talk with him.

"Don't you three look nice today," he smiled. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?" We all nodded happily.

"But Len hasn't come downstairs yet," I told Mr. Kagamine. He frowned a bit. Mrs. Kagamine walked into the kitchen, holding a small pitcher of lemonade to fill the guests' cups.

"Dear, have you seen Len?" Mr. Kagamine asked.

"I thought he already came down," Mrs. Kagamine replied, setting down the pitcher on the table. I explained to her that the three of us had been waiting for Len, but there was no sign of him.

"Perhaps, he is just being a bit stubborn about having the party. I'll check on him," Mrs. Kagamine said.

"I'll come too," Mr. Kagamine added, just in case.

"May we come also?" Miku asked sweetly.

"I'm sure Len will want to come down, if he knows his friends are here," Mrs. Kagamine smiled. "And you all know the way to Len's room, I'm sure."

The three of us ran to the entrance hall and up the stairway that led to the second floor, with Kaito leading the way. We ran towards Len's room with Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine walking behind us laughing.

When we arrived, Kaito pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

"LEN!" he called into the bedroom, but there was no reply. We walked inside, and to our surprise no one was there.

"Did you find him?" Mrs. Kagamine asked, as she and her husband entered the room.

"He's not here," I told her, reporting our observations. Mrs. Kagamine's face turned pale.

"W-what?" she said. "He never left his bedroom though. I'm sure of it."

"Calm down," Mr. Kagamine said, patting his wife's shoulder. "I'm sure Len is somewhere in the house. He just didn't say where he was off too. You know how children are."

Mrs. Kagamine nodded, trying to reassure herself. I scanned the bedroom, looking for any hints as to where Len might have gone. Though knowing him, I would have guessed that he'd be in the kitchen eating a banana. I noticed a folded slip of paper lying on Len's bed.

I walked over to pick it up, and unfolded it. It looked like a letter in Len's messy handwriting. I read the letter carefully, before showing it to Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine.

_I hate being fancy and proper all the time. I hate having to pretend to behave when we have company. I hate fancy parties, and I especially hate living here. _

_ - Len_

The letter was extremely vague (as expected from a 13-year old), but the point was gotten across. As I read the letter, small tears formed in my eyes.

"Mrs. Kagamine!" I cried, as I handed her the letter. She read it, with Mr. Kagamine reading it over her shoulder. In seconds, her eyes filled with tears.

"No!" she cried. "He couldn't have!"

"What is going on?" Miku whispered in my ear. Between my short sobs, I told Miku and Kaito what the letter said. Miku started to cry too, and Kaito's face was a white as a ghost's.

"We have to find him!" Mr. Kagamine yelled, as he headed downstairs. From upstairs, I could hear his resounding voice telling all the guests to search for Len immediately. I could hear footsteps run through the house and out the door. The voice of the guests screamed Len's name outside, looking for the lost boy.

Meanwhile, Miku, Mrs. Kagamine, and I sat crying with Kaito trying to comfort all of us.

"Someone will find him," Kaito said, trying to cheer us up, but to no avail. The tears I had would not stop, and I am sure that everything was worse for Mrs. Kagamine. Her only son had disappeared. One of my best friends gone.

Len, where did you go?

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's where the plot really begins. And I hope you all like it, and don't think everything is too rushed because the chapters are short. I don't have time to reply to reviews due to all the craziness around my house right now. The holidays are here and everything is nuts!**

* * *

***TIME SKIP: 3 YEARS LATER***

**Rin's POV **

"Good morning Mrs. Kagamine," I smiled, as I entered the Kagamine household. Every day during the summer, Miku and I visit the Kagamine mansion to help with various chores around the house.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Kagamine said as she entered the entrance hall. "Is Miku here with you?"

"She'll be here soon. She had to help her mother put her baby brother to sleep before she came," I explained.

"I'm glad she's coming," Ms. Kagamine smiled. "Why don't you come into the kitchen, and we can have some snacks while we wait for her?" Mrs. Kagamine led me to the kitchen, and we sat down at the large table in the center.

Mrs. Kagamine grabbed two teacups from the cupboards, and filled them with tea that had been on the stovetop boiling. She handed me a cup, and I blew on the top, and then took a short sip.

"So you'll be turning 16 soon, won't you" Mrs. Kagamine asked.

"Yep!" I said excitingly. "In less than a week!"

"You know," Mrs. Kagamine added sadly. "Len's birthday was only two weeks ago."

It has been three years since Len disappeared during his birthday party. No one has seen a sign of him since. Len's disappearance has always been a sore subject for Mrs. Kagamine. She blames herself for it. She thinks that she pressured Len too much into living up to family expectations, and that's why he ran away.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and I leaped from my seat to answer it. I ran to the door, and when I opened it to my surprise was both Miku and Kaito.

"Hello," the two smiled. I smiled back, and let them in. The three of us entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Kagamine had poured two more cups of tea.

"It's nice to see the both of you," she said, taking her seat. The four of us sat around the table, sipping our tea and talking about the city. The city lay about 25 miles north of where we all lived. Miku and I had never visited, considering there was no need to. Everything we needed was in our homes, and that was enough for us.

Kaito traveled to the city almost every day though, for his internship at a newspaper. He wanted to be a reporter, and being 17, he was able to take an internship with one of the city's newspapers.

"Across from the office," Kaito said. "There's a huge building that runs the city's bank. Every day I watch the owner walk out of there with a different woman each time."

"How disgusting!" Miku and I giggled. We loved to hear Kaito's stories about the people in the city, and they are never good. All the people in them are thieves or cheaters. Not the type of person I'd like to know.

After we finished our tea, Miku, Kaito, and I decided we should get started on the chores.

"What would you like us to do today?" I asked Mrs. Kagamine.

"The upstairs needs cleaning, especially Len's room," she said sadly. Mrs. Kagamine has moved a thing in that room since Len disappeared. Everything is the same as it was three years ago. The three of us nodded and headed upstairs to get to work. We decided to start with Len's room because it was the one we all knew that best.

We entered the room with some dusters and rags. Kaito held a small spray bottle with water.

"Kaito, you don't have to help us," Miku insisted. "I doubt that you're that good at chores anyways."

"Hey!" Kaito protested. Miku started to giggle. Those two still like each other, but have not confessed.

"But seriously," Kaito said, his tone turning serious. "I came today because I have something really important to tell the both of you." Miku and I looked at each other suspiciously, but we decided to listen to Kaito's story. We took a seat on Len's bed and listened.

"When I was a work yesterday I was talking to one of the reporters, Luka, about her latest story. She was doing it on a mysterious gambler in a casino that supposedly has no age restrictions. She had heard rumors about it from her boyfriend, Gakupo and decided to investigate," Kaito explained.

"Why does any of this matter?" I asked.

"Let me finish," Kaito said. "Luka got real close to the casino, even got inside, but it was a lot of work. Let's just say that she had to contact a lot of underhanded people she would've rather not spoken within. But anyways, she said it really was no different from any other casino she had seen, expect for one thing. She noticed a young boy about our age gambling with the big guys. And he was winning by a lot. Luka said it was the oddest thing, seeing a boy like that gambling with pros. Before she left she took a picture of him for the story. I convinced her to give it to me."

Kaito pulled a photograph out of his pocket, and showed it to Miku and me. The boy in the photo had on a black hat with blonde hair sticking out. His clothing was awfully fancy. He had on long black pants and a gold dress shirt with a white scarf. He looked familiar, almost like…

"That looks like Len!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing the picture from Kaito's hands.

"Exactly," Kaito nodded.

"But that's impossible!" I exclaimed. "Len disappeared three years ago. The chances of a 13-year old surviving in the city are miniscule. Also, Len didn't know how to gamble, and on top of that he would never even gamble in the first place!"

"Don't be so sure about that," Kaito said, as he walked into the closet in Len's bedroom. He walked out holding a small box covered in dust.

"I'm glad it's still here," Kaito said, blowing the dust of the box. "This should be all the proof you need." Kaito pulled out a map of the city, a few decks of cards, and handwritten instructions to some games.

"When you two played at Rin's house, I'd be with Len," Kaito explained. "The two of us dreamed about going to the city someday and doing all sorts of things, including gambling."

"That's horrible!" I said, appalled.

Kaito shrugged. "We were young, teenage boys. What else would you expect? Anyway, Len and I used this map to plan out all the places we were going to visit. We used these cards to practice our card skills, and these instructions were from Mr. Kagamine. He saw no harm in teaching us how to play these games, as long as we didn't gamble for real."

"So what you're saying is that the boy in the picture could be Len?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, and I think we should go get him before he finds himself in any trouble. Gamblers in the city are nasty people, not to mention all the mobsters and criminals mixed into the casinos. Plus, we all miss him, especially you Rin," Kaito said sadly.

It was true. For almost any entire year after Len's disappearance, I cried at night, and hoped that he'd come home. He never did, and I never forgot. Eventually, I started to get over it, but all the pain didn't go away. Len was my first friend, and my longtime childhood friend. And truthfully, I even had a tiny crush on him for a while.

"Let's find him!" I said, standing up. "We know where he is, so let's go get him!"

"Not so fast," Kaito said, implying that there were implications. "Luka said that she couldn't get close to him because she wasn't a good gambler. Apparently he only talks with those near his skill level otherwise he won't waste his time with them. The problem is that none of us are good gamblers."

"Then we'll have to learn!" I demanded. "We have the instructions the games right here, and maybe we can get extra help from someone, but we have to try."

"But Rin you hate gamblers or any type of person like that," Miku cried. "There's no way you could become one yourself."

"Only for a little while," I assured her. "And it's not like I'm going to try and swindle people of their money. Our mission is to get Len and bring him back."

"Luka's boyfriend might be able to help up improve our skills," Kaito suggested.

"Get a hold of him immediately!" I smiled. "The sooner, the better!"

"I'll ask Luka about it at work tomorrow," Kaito said. "But for now we should focus on learning the games." Kaito pulled out the instructions for three games.

"These are the three games that Luka noticed Len played the most and was the most successful at," Kaito explained. "Roulette, Poker, and Crabs. The things we need to practice them are probably still hidden somewhere in the closet."

Kaito searched through the closet for a few minutes, and then pulled out something that resembled a wheel and a game board with lots of markings on it. Everything already started to look complicated.

Kaito set the equipment down and handed Miku and I each a set of instructions.

"I think that we should meet at Rin's house at about 5:00 every day to practice for at least 3 hours. At that rate along with Gakupo's help, we should be able to go after Rin in about a week or two," he said.

"Do you think we'll be good enough in time?" I asked.

"As long as we can get into the casino, and he's sees us, we'll be good," Kaito said. "He should recognize us and at least talk with us."

"How's it going upstairs?" Mrs. Kagamine called, as we heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quickly! Hide everything!" Kaito commanded. We put everything back into the box, and shoved the game equipment and box under Len's bed.

"Are you all okay?" Mrs. Kagamine asked, as she entered the bedroom. She walked towards the closet to the close the door.

"We're fine!" the three of us said in unison.

"Well I have to be going," I said all of a sudden. "Mother wants me to help with dinner."

"I have to look after Mikuo," Miku said.

"And I've got stuff," Kaito lied.

"So as you can see," I said. "We all need to be leaving. Thank you for the tea though." I grabbed the box from under the bed, while Mrs. Kagamine wasn't looking. Miku and Kaito did the same with the game equipment. The three of us ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Miku, help me carry this stuff home," I asked. She nodded and grabbed the wheel thing from Kaito.

"See you all tomorrow," Kaito said, as he headed towards his house. Miku and I waved goodbye, then ran to my house to try and hide everything.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is basically to explain the rules of the casino games. They are much more complicated than they sound in the story. Also these are the same games that are in the Trickery Casino PV. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Five of us sat in my bedroom staring at the small box filled with a gambler's greatest treasures and the tools to discover these treasures. There was complete silence, as we all wondered if we were truly going to go through with this.

"So, you think this gambling boy is your missing friend," Luka, the co-worker of Kaito's asked, breaking through the silence.

"I'm sure of it," I nodded.

"You do know you could get in big trouble for being a minor in a casino," Gakupo, Luka's boyfriend, explained. "The police don't take those kinds of things lightly. And even though your friend hasn't been caught yet, that doesn't mean he won't be soon."

"I'm willing to take the risk," I said. "I think we all are." Miku and Kaito nodded in agreement. We were willing to do anything to get Len back. That's how important he was to all of us.

Gakupo nodded, and opened the small box, pulling out the instructions.

"These are the three games that your friend, Len, supposedly plays most, Roulette, Poker, and Craps," Gakupo said. "These are common casino games, but if you're good at them, you could be really successful."

Gakupo pulled out the spinning wheel, which I assumed went with the first game, Roulette.

"The board that attaches with the wheel isn't here, but the wheel should be enough to explain the game," Gakupo said, setting down the wheel. "Basically, you bet on where you think the ball will land. There's a lot of bets to make, black or red, odd or even, the list goes on. A good player will also keep track of his bets, and use smart strategies in order to minimize their loses or maximize profits. For example, the D'Alembert principle."

"What's that?" I asked, as I gave the roulette wheel a playful spin. At first it spun so fast you couldn't even read the numbers, but soon it started to slow.

"The D'Alembert principle is the idea that if you lost a round you should double your bet, and if you win subtract 1. It's based on a gambler's fallacy," Gakupo explained. I'm not sure what a fallacy is, but I'm sure now isn't the right time to ask.

"So basically," Kaito started. "Someone drops in the ball while the wheel is spinning, and you have to try and predict where it's going to land."

"That's most of it," Gakupo agreed. "There's a bit more that goes with it, but what you should know should be enough for a basic game."

"What's next?" I asked eagerly. I grabbed the deck of cards from the box and handed them to Gakupo. "Is it the game with these?"

"That's poker," Gakupo said, taking the cards from me.

"My father plays that with friends sometimes," Miku said. "But they don't bet money. They just play for fun."

"Poker is also relatively simple if you know all the important points," Gakupo said, laying out the deck of cards. "You are competing with everyone to have the best 'hand' and place your bets on whether or not you think you have it. However, you must match the current bet when it's your turn. If you can't, you're forced to fold."

"This game just sounds like an easy way to lose all your money," I observed. "People will get caught up in it and bet more than they intended."

"That's the idea," Gakupo said. "There are lots of players that will 'bluff' or pretend to have a better hand than they actually have in hopes of causing more players to fold or gain more money from other players' carelessness."

"That's cheating, though!" I exclaimed.

"It's a casino game," Gakupo shrugged. "What else would you expect?"

"One more thing about the game," Luka interjected. "I got to see a bit of the game and from the looks of it, it seemed like there were 5 aces instead of 4."

"That's a special kind of poker," Gakupo said. "5-Ace poker and the extra ace acts as an extra benefit in certain cases, but a lot people think of it as merely a wildcard, which it isn't. If that's the kind of game Len plays, I'd ignore that extra ace and focus on the regular cards."

Gakupo pulled a piece of paper from his pockets and lay in front of everyone. On it was a list of hands possible in poker.

"If you want to be good, memorize this list," Gakupo said. I grabbed the paper and set in next to me, so I would not forget about it.

"This last game is called craps," Gakupo said, grabbing some dice from the box. "In this game, you want to guess what number the dice will roll. For this game, you bet on the Pass Line or Don't Pass Line. The first phase of each round is a come-out, and if a 2, 3, or 12 is rolled anyone betting on the Pass Line losses. However if a 7 or 11 is rolled, anyone betting on the pass line wins. However if any other number is rolled, it's a point, and in order to win you have to role that point number before you role a 7."

"Those rules don't seem too complicated," Kaito said. "You just need to make sure you place the right kind of bet."

"That's where the complications lie," Gakupo said. "There are lots of bets that can be made. Pass odds, don't pass odds, come bet, it's another long list."

"What's pass odds?" I asked feeling like that type of bet might be important.

"If a point is established, then the player can _take odds_ and place 1 to 5 times the Pass Line behind the Pass Line. The better wins if the point is rolled before a 7, and pays true odds based on what is rolled. The true odds are 2-to-1 if 4 or 10 is the point, 3-to-2 if 5 or 9 is the point, or 6-to-5 if 6 or 8 is the point."

"I'm not sure I really understand," I sighed. I was beginning to think this entire idea was hopeless. The three of us were wealthy teenagers, not hardcore gamblers.

"It'll make more sense in an actual game," Gakupo reassured us. "Now who's ready to play?"

"We're actually going to play?" Miku asked.

"How else do you expect to learn?" Gakupo smiled. Luka hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't encourage this," she whispered harshly into his ear.

"Listen," Luka said turning to the three of us. "I don't know if I can go along with this. It just seems so wrong."

"Please," I begged. "This is for our friend. We just want to help keep him out of anymore trouble by bringing him home." I gave her a sad face, full of innocence and sadness.

Luka bit her lip, and then sighed. "Fine."

We started by playing a simple game of roulette, which we all found to my surprise I was very good at. I seemed to be good at guessing where the ball would land, and making smart strategic bets.

Miku on the other hand was not as good. She tried to go big and win more, by placing specific bets on certain numbers. However the chances of her winning went down the smaller the range of numbers she chose. She was too careless with her bets, and easily lost.

Then we moved onto Poker. I set out the list of hands, so that everyone could read off it. Again to everyone's surprise, I was quite good at this. Gakupo said I was good a bluffing and knew when to fold and when not to.

Kaito, like Miku in roulette, was bad at this. He was easily caught up in the game, and bet more and more just to stay in the game. He was constantly drawing new cards in the hope of getting a strong hand. But when it was time to see who had the best, it was always me. My hands were even better than Gakupo's!

Then we moved onto the final game, craps. This game was bit tougher for me, though I still excelled more than Miku or Kaito. I tried to predict on how I thought the dice would land and tried to make smart bets based off of previous rolls. Gakupo said I placed types of bets that only pros would think of using. I'm not sure if that's a compliment though.

After a few hours of games, we had decided we had done enough. Gakupo and Luka promised that they would not tell anyone about our plan. Kaito, Miku, and I also decided to practice for a few more days, and then we would go find Len.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow's question, I do not know how to play these games. I searched them on wikipedia, and if you find the instructions hard to understand, it's no big deal. It won't affect your understanding of the story. Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

After a few days of practice, our skills dramatically improved. We knew which were smart bets and which weren't. Miku was better any placing broader bets in roulette so she didn't lose as much. Kaito focused more on strategy in poker, rather than staying in the game. We had gained the skills necessary to at least get into the casino, but we were still missing one thing. Money.

"How much do you have?" I asked Miku, as we sat in my bedroom counting our money.

"About $100," she said.

"How do you have that much?" I exclaimed.

"Mother pays me for watching Mikuo sometimes," she answered.

"What about you Kaito?" I asked.

"$150, thanks to my boss at work. He still pays me, even though I'm an intern," Kaito smiled.

"I've got $40," I said weakly, feeling bad that I couldn't contribute as much as everyone else. Together we calculated that we had about $290, and if we could find some extra money, we'd have over $300.

"I know it seems like we have a lot," I explained. "But if we aren't careful with our bets, we could lose everything." Miku and Kaito nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" I asked, making sure there were no more important points to go over.

"Clothing," Miku said suddenly. "We can't get in without the proper clothing. Lucky for you two I'm good with a needle and thread and know your sizes."

Miku rummaged through a bag that I hadn't noticed that she had until now. She pulled out a black suit for Kaito, and threw it at him.

"That's my father's, so don't ruin it," she warned Kaito. Next she pulled out a short dress with a very tight looking top. It didn't even cover the shoulders! Along with that she pulled out a black boa. She threw those at me.

"You don't honestly expect me to wear these do you?" I asked. "A lady would never wear these!"

"Tomorrow we aren't being ladies," Miku reminded me. "We are no better than those women working in the city. And in order to get in, we have to appear that we fit it."

Grumbling, I looked at the short dress and sighed. It was for Len after all. The least I could do was wear this thing. Miku pulled out a dress that again didn't cover the shoulders. It was black with blue reaching to the neck.

"Why is my dress more extravagant than yours?" I asked.

"It makes you more noticeable," Miku smiled. "And out of all us, I think Len would notice you the most."

"Anyways tomorrow it is then," I said, trying to regain the integrity of the meeting. "Kaito make sure your car is ready, and Miku convince your mother that we are going to Mrs. Kagamine's for the entire day, maybe even into the night."

A few minutes later, everyone left and day had turned to night. I laid in my bed, staring at the pale yellow ceiling. Could we really pull this off? Would I get to see Len again? The thought made me smile. How I longed to see my friend.

As I fell asleep, I dreamed about how tomorrow would go. I sat in my unfitting dress at a table with a handsome boy sitting across from me in a black hat. It was the boy from the picture. It was Len.

The two of us began to play a game that Gakupo had not taught me, but I somehow knew how to play it. From Len's expression, I could tell that he was winning. Soon, we stopped playing and Len stood up with a satisfied grin.

"You lose," he sneered, throwing a pair of dice at my face. He started to walk away, and as he did, his figure slowly faded.

"Wait!" I cried, trying to race after him, but he was gone. It was just me alone in an empty casino.

I woke up breathing heavily, and I noticed that the sun was not even up. Now was time to get ready, so I guess it's a good thing I woke up. I grabbed the dress Miku had made for me and carefully put it on. It fit me perfectly, but I still didn't like it. I preferred more proper dresses that were elegant.

I tied my hair up into a side ponytail, as Miku instructed me too. She explained that my usual bow would look much too childish and we would never be let into the casino. I picked up the boa and put in around my body. Grabbing my small purse, holding what little money I had, I quietly left the house and raced towards Kaito's.

I arrived at the Shion mansion in a matter of minutes, and was greeted by Miku and Kaito who had both been waiting for me. By now, the sun was almost poking out over the horizon allowing me to assume that it was around 4:30 in the morning.

"You ready?" Kaito asked, as he opened the car door for me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed, getting into the car next to Miku.

The ride to the city was silent, until we actually entered. Miku and I stared at the large buildings in awe. There were so many people, even for this early in the morning. Cars rolled down the roads, and lights littered the buildings. It was hard to believe something that looked this magnificent could contain some many bad people.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked as we drove around the city.

"Of course," Kaito insisted. "I just wanted you two to get a little extra view of the city, that's all."

After a bit more driving, the brilliant city landscape turned dark. The lights dimmed, and the people walking along the streets seemed less friendly. Their faces radiated evil, and their clothing reflected their dirty lifestyle. I shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by all these people. Surely if they got a hold of Miku and I, we would be in for trouble.

"What is this place?" I asked Kaito. "This doesn't look anything like the city."

"I guess you could call it the undercity," Kaito joked. "Nobody trustworthy lives around here, so you two better stick close to me."

After a few minutes more of driving, we arrived at a large and wide building filled with cars.

"Is this the casino?" Miku asked.

"I think so," Kaito said. "It's seems awful big though. I wonder why Luka found it too be an important newspaper piece. It looks like a normal casino."

"Let's go in," I said eagerly, opening the car door. Kaito and Miku got out and we walked towards the casino entrance.

We walked inside, and I stared at everything. The interior did not match the exterior. Everything looked fancy, even the people inside. Plants were everywhere, giving the casino a more natural feel. People laughed and talked creating lots of noise, but noise that was pleasing to the ears.

"Let's find Len," Kaito announced.

"Should we split up?" I suggested.

"No, that's too dangerous," Kaito said. "These people might look okay, but they aren't. They're just liars with better clothes." Miku and I moved closer to Kaito in fear of his words.

"Len's most popular games are Roulette, Poker, and Craps right?" Miku reminded us. "Let's check those games first."

"Good idea," Kaito agreed. The three of us made our way to the center of the casino, where most of the board, card, and dice games seemed to be. We walked through the aisles of games searching for the boy in the picture, but with no luck.

"What if he's not here?" I asked. "What if it isn't Len?"

"Don't think that way," Kaito reassured me. "I'm sure he's here somewhere. We just have to find him."

As we continued to walk, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Ain't she a beauty?" a feminine voice laughed. "I'm sure people would pay for her at work." I turned to face the voice and saw a green-haired lady gripping my hand tight. The lady laughed with her companion, who had long blonde hair and clothing that barely covered her body.

"Men would pay high prices for a doll like her," the blonde woman agreed. "Do you need a job, little girl?" she asked.

"N-no," I stuttered. What kind of job were they talking about? From the sound of it, it didn't seem good.

"C'mon," the green-haired woman breathed in my face. Her breath stank of alcohol. "You could make a lot of dough."

"What's going on here?" Kaito asked, slapping the green-haired woman's hand away from mine.

"Looks like blondie already is at work," the blonde woman laughed, as she drank from her glass, which I assumed was filled with some type of alcohol.

"Rin, you have to be careful," Kaito whispered to me. "These people are sick and twisted, without any humanity. You have to act confident otherwise they'll take advantage of you. That's the only way you'll be able to get Len back too." I nodded in understanding.

I have to act confident, and show no fear. When I see Len, I have to be confident in my abilities and convince him to return home with us. Kaito, Miku, and I will succeed in what we came here to do.

"Look!" Miku shouted suddenly, pointing at a roulette table a few feet away. Sitting at the table was a man who was holding his hat tightly in anger. And across from him a blonde haired boy with a black hat.

* * *

**Please Review :) Sorry for making Gumi and Lily drunk and weird. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN AND LEN! That's all I have to say, so...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"That's him!" I cried. "He's really here!" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Settle down," Kaito said. "We aren't done yet. There's no guarantee that he'll come with us or even still recognize us. So we have to play it cool and confident, okay Rin?"

I nodded and wiped the small tears from my eyes. We walked towards the table, where the man that had been playing Len left in defeat.

"You three look like newbies," Len observed as we sat down at his table. "I'd rather not waste time with you." I stared at Len, confused. Did he not know who any of us were?

"We're just new to this particular casino. Got kicked out of the last we played in, so we had to try some place new," Kaito lied. Len leaned forward intrigued by our story.

"Guess maybe I should try you out then," Len smirked. "How about a game of roulette?"

"That's sounds good to me," Kaito smiled back. "Why don't you play?" Kaito said, pointing at Miku.

"Sure," Miku said confidently. She sat down, and looked at the wheel intently.

"I'll bet on 1-18 for about $20," Miku said.

"Only $20?" Len said, sounding a little disappointed. $20 was an extremely low bet, hardly enough to play, but we didn't want Miku blowing all our money in the first round.

"It's better to start of easy in a new place," Miku explained to him. Len shrugged and placed his bets on evens.

"My good man, would you spin the wheel and drop the ball?" Len asked Kaito. Kaito spun the wheel and dropped the ball. I watched as the wheel starts to slow and the ball decided its final position.

"22!" Len read off the wheel once the ball landed. "Sorry sweetie," he smirked. "But you might want to go back to where you came from." Miku sighed as she stood up. Her face was full of hopelessness.

"My turn!" I said all of a sudden. "I'll play you!"

"Another beauty?" Len asked. His eyes looked straight into mine. He showed no reaction, as if I was just another stranger in the casino.

"I bet on reds!" I said, setting down chips that amounted to $100.

"First dozen for me," Len smiled, as he set his chips down. His money amounted to $350. Kaito spun the wheel again and dropped the ball. I gave Len a confident smile, and tried to show no fear. He smirked back, as if he was sure of his victory.

The ball stopped spinning and landed on… 32! In the red! I felt like squealing with joy, but I had to maintain a confident appearance.

"Take that!" I smiled, pulling Len's chips to my side. He looked at me with interested eyes.

"I haven't been beaten in a long time," he mused. "Care to go again?"

"Gladly."

We again placed bets, but I noticed this time Len's only amounted to $349. Isn't that something Gakupo mentioned? The something principle?

"Don't you think that's a bit too boring?" I asked before Kaito spun the wheel.

"What?" Len asked.

"The D'Alembert principle of course," I laughed. "Much too bland for my sort of game."

"You're awfully observant," Len said. I watched as he looked at me intently. It looked like he was thinking about something.

Kaito spun the wheel and once again the ball landed in my favor. Len seemed annoyed by the fact that I had won again, and he couldn't figure out why. I pretend that I was just a good player, rather than just having lady luck on my side.

"How about a change of pace?" Len suggested.

"Anything with a moderating stimulus is fine with me," I smiled, turning my head so my ponytail swayed.

'Let's move here," Len said standing up. We walked over to a table which I assumed was for Poker. A stack of cards lay in the center, ready to be dealt.

"Sir, could you come here?" Len called to a man walking by. "Could you deal these cards?" The man who had glasses and a fancy suit gladly agreed.

"No offense," Len smiled. "But I want to make sure you aren't cheating." The glasses man dealt the cards, and then stayed to watch the game.

"Let's get started," I said. The game started as easy as when I had played with Gakupo, but the intensity soon increased. The bets grew higher and I tried to remember the highest hand on the sheet Gakupo gave me.

As I waited to get a stronger hand, I pretended to have a good one. It was a simple bluff, but it seemed to be working. As we played, I kept a confident smile and convince both Len and myself that I was a master of the casino. I was determined to play until the right opportunity to convince Len to come home with us.

Near the end of our game, I looked up at Len and saw a glint in his eye. My eyes trailed down towards his hand and I noticed one was not on the table. From my observation, I had a suspicion.

"Cheaters never win, you know," I smiled, as I exchanged one of my cards for a new one. "I'd put that extra card on the table if I were you."

"You think you're so clever," Len laughed. "But you're attacking with a bluff. How lame could you be?" That last comment angered me, and made me doubt that this was really Len. The Len I knew was always laughing and kind to everyone. He kept his comments and problems to himself, which is why he probably ran away.

I used my anger to help fuel the game. And suddenly I found myself with a good hand, and just in time. The bets were so high that I could barely afford to make them. When my turn came, I decided it was time to show the cards.

Len must have agreed for he set down his cards right before mine.

"A straight flush," he said admiring his cards. "It's impossible to beat that."

"Not impossible," I smiled. I set down my cards. "A royal flush."

"I guess you aren't a cheater," Len said. "You're just good."

"I suppose so," I said, my confident smile burning into Len's eyes. "But I have something to ask you."

"Not yet," Len said, holding up his hand. "One more final game of trickery."

Miku, Kaito, and I followed Len to his final game, craps.

"This is my specialty," Len said as he sat down.

"What do you bet?" he asked me. I shoved some chips in Len's direction.

"Good," he smiled. "Now I'm sure you know the rules if it's Pass Line, I win because I' m the shooter. If it's not, you're the victor if the right numbers are rolled. And if anything else happens, well we'll just have to see."

We played a game that ended rather quickly, where I lost. But I continued my pompous smile and trudged on. Len proposed playing a few more games, and I gladly obliged.

I noticed him making repeat bets, especially on pass odds. He did it three times in a row.

"An odds bet of 3," I yawned, after winning one of the games. "Do you have no originality?"

"Would you like to see?" Len smiled. "How about another game?" What was with him? It's one game after another. He can't stop.

"I won't play another game," I said, standing up. I gave him a smile, and his eyes met mine almost perfectly. His blue eyes squinted at me for a moment, then widened. Len dropped the dice he had been holding.

He quickly looked at Miku and Kaito who were leaning on the edge of the table. They noticed my sudden refusal and stood up, ready to leave.

Len turned back to me, and I noticed discomfort in his eyes. He stretched out his hand as if reaching for something, but set it back on the table.

His lips moved, but no sound came out. His fists clenched as he tried to speak again. "R-Rin?"

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to extend this story a little longer, so there might be an extra chapter or two. :)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I'm glad you finally recognized me," I said, though I was unsure about the truth of that statement. Almost immediately, Len regained his composure. The nervous look in his eyes faded, and he returned to his overconfident self.

"What's someone like you doing are here?" he asked. I'm not sure if that was an insult or not.

"Actually we," I said, pointing at Miku and Kaito, "came looking for you."

"Interesting," Len mumbled under his breath. "Well it looks like we all have lots to talk about, so let's step away from here for a bit." Len stood up and walked towards the left side of the casino. Kaito, Miku, and I followed close behind him.

Len led us to a counter and gestured for us all to take a seat on the high chairs that lined the counter. I noticed on the walls behind the counter were bottles with fancy names. It reminded me of the wine bottles that were in the basement of my house, that father drank on special occasions.

Len sat down beside me, and whistled. A woman with a short brown bob walked over from behind the counter.

"What can I get for you, boss?" she smiled.

"The usual, Meiko," Len said. Then he turned to me. "What would you like?"

"Water is fine," I said quietly.

"The same for us," Kaito said, answering for both him and Miku.

"You all are no fun," Len frowned. A couple minutes later the woman named Meiko brought us our drinks. She set the a glass of water in front of me and in front of Len some sort of clear drink that looked like water, but I knew it wasn't.

As Meiko set the drink down, I caught of whiff of the drink. The smell was strong, potent, and utterly disgusting. It smelled like alcohol.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking that?" I asked Len, pointing at his drink. He simply shrugged and took a sip. I made a disgusted face as I watched him drink it.

"Anyways," Kaito said. "That lady called you boss. Are you pretty important around here?"

"You could say that," Len chuckled. "Meiko just sucks up to me because I leave big tips, but mostly everyone in this casino knows I'm in charge."

"But you're only 16," Miku pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Len replied. "The one with the money is the one with power. And I've certainly made enough money from this place to earn the respect I deserve." Len sounded like a pompous king gloating before his poor subjects.

"How did you earn so much money?" I asked.

"The games here are easy enough to figure out," Len grinned. "If you can swindle your opponent or mess with the game without being caught, you can really make a fortune."

"You're a cheater!" I exclaimed, slamming my glass down on the counter. Len showed no sign of hearing me as he took another sip of his drink.

I was about to lecture Len about cheating, when two large men walking by stopped right next to us.

"Another lady tonight," one of the men laughed. "I swear it's a new one every day."

"At least this one's pretty," the other man chimed in. "The last one you played with wasn't nearly as nice as the one you've got here."

"What was the last girl's name anyway?" the first man asked, directing his question at Len. I could tell now that the entire time they had been talking about him.

"Who knows?" Len replied. The three started to laugh. The two men then waved goodbye and walked away to find a place to waste their money.

I felt my blood begin to boil. How dare Len mess around with dozens of girls or swindle people out of their hard-earned money? These were qualities of villains I read about in stories when I was younger.

I looked at Len who was smiling foolishly at me. He looked disgusting. No longer did I see the smart, playful boy who had been my best friend, but instead a no-good cheater. I didn't know what had happened in the last 3 years, but it clearly had not been good. I don't want to bring this Len home. His mother and father would be ashamed to see that their son amounted to this.

"We're leaving," I said, standing up. Kaito and Miku both looked at me in surprise.

"But I thought," Miku started.

"No," I said, cutting her off. "Coming here wasn't worth our time and neither was seeing him." I gave Len an angry glare and started to walk off. Kaito and Miku quickly stood up to follow me, without even looking back at Len. I could tell they shared the same feelings that I had.

"Wait a minute!" Len said, grabbing my hand. "Don't leave so early. There's still plenty to talk about." He gave me a sickening grin, and held my hand tighter.

"Let go of me!" I cried, giving Len a good kick to the stomach. He stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground. A group of men surrounded him to help him stand up. I assumed they were Len's loyal followers. A few women also joined to help him up.

"Did you see that?" I heard people whisper. "She just attacked Len!" I ignored their comments and continued walking, but I noticed that Kaito and Miku had disappeared. They must not have noticed when I stopped to deal with Len. They must have continued heading to the car.

I can get there just fine, I thought to myself. I walked outside and was shocked at how cold it had gotten. We had arrived at the casino at about 6:00 in the morning, found Len at about 7:00 and played for what must have been hours. The sun was starting to fall out of the sky and the wind had picked up.

I pulled my boa around me a bit tighter, in hope of gaining some extra warmth. I scanned the parking lot for Kaito's car, but couldn't see it. The lot was filled with cars, making it hard to tell where Kaito's car could possibly be.

I walked along the edge of the casino, until I reached a small alley. It was too far from where Kaito had parked, so I decided to turn around.

"What a pretty girl," a raspy voice said from the shadows of the alley. A tall man stepped out with an evil smile. "Would you like to come home with me?" he asked. My eyes widened in alarm. Why must everyone here be so disturbed?

I slowly stepped backwards, and was going to try to run when the man lunged forward and grabbed my waist.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Where were Kaito and Miku? The man's face loomed closer to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"HELP!" I cried again. I need someone, anyone who could help me. The man's hand touched my cheek and I started to cry, closing my eyes. What was he going to do to me?

Suddenly, I heard the man grunt, along with a loud crashing noise. I opened my eyes to see the man sitting in a pile of trash near the alley opening. What had happened?

I turned to see Len standing behind me, glaring at the man.

"That's your only warning!" Len yelled at the man. The man nodded and ran off into the darkness of the alley. As the man ran off, I almost fell to my knees. Len caught me, and pulled me back to my feet.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I didn't know," I mumbled. "There aren't people like this at home." Len sighed and gave me a smile. For a moment, he looked like the old Len, smiling and happy.

"Just be more careful, okay?" he asked. I nodded. Then he grabbed my hand, and guided my towards the casino entrance.

"I can tell you got separated from Kaito and Miku," he said. "Let's just wait here." The two of us stood there silently, with him still holding my hand. I was still angry at Len for being the terrible person he was, but for that moment I was a little less upset.

"You know Rin," Len said breaking the silence. "I'm actually really glad to see you."

"I can't say the feeling is mutual," I replied back, my anger level slowly rising again.

"Say, why did you come here anyways?" Len asked. "A rich girl like you doesn't normally stray far from home."

"We came looking for you," I answered truthfully. "We thought we could bring you back home." Len started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that I haven't thought about home in a long time," he said, almost sadly.

"Why did you leave?" I said, wishing for the answer to the question that I had thought about for 3 years.

"I was frustrated with life," Len sighed. "I hated the fancy parties, acting proper, and was constantly annoyed with having expectations on my shoulders. Finally I decided I was done with it all. So, I wandered from home, hitched a ride to the city, and found this here casino. I was a little suspicious at first considering it didn't have normal rules, but I decided to give it a try. Found that I was good at gambling, and started to make a pretty penny from it all."

"You know," I added quietly. "We were all upset when you left. I know I cried nonstop for days." I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I thought about the bad memory.

"I was upset about leaving you, ya know," Len said, as he stared up at the sky. The sun was now almost gone. "Truthfully, I liked you a whole back then. It broke my heart to leave, but I knew it was something I had to do."

I felt my cheeks turn a bit red. I guess Len returned my feelings back then too, but we never got around to communicating them. Maybe if we had he never would have left.

"Rin!" I heard a voice cry. I looked up to see Miku and Kaito running towards me.

"We were so worried!" Miku cried. "We thought you had been kidnapped or something." Miku wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. Tears ran down her face. Kaito walked up to me, and grabbed my hand, the one that Len had been holding. He looked like an overprotective father.

"Let's go," he said sternly. Both Miku and I agreed, as we followed Kaito back to his car. As we walked I turned around to see Len standing in the same spot, his hat covering his eyes. He looked sad, and I almost felt sympathy for him. Almost.

The three of us got in the car, and quickly drove away. I was glad to leave the city. It was not as wonderful as I had imagined it would be. The people were like in Kaito's stories, which I always believed he had exaggerated. The people tricked others to take advantage of them. Whether it was money or more personal things, it didn't matter.

As the car drove towards home, the sun had completely vanished along with any hope we had about bringing Len home. Though I suppose his parents wouldn't have wanted to see him. It would be embarrassing to the both of them.

And for me, I felt more at peace. I wasn't worried about Len anymore. I knew that he could live on his own, even though his way of life was unethical. Any last thoughts or feelings about him had vanished, or at least I thought.

I stared out the car window as I reminiscence about the time we used to share.

"_8…9…10!" Len called, taking his hands away from his eyes. "Ready or not here I come!" We were all 12 years old, a bit old to be playing Hide and Seek, but it was still fun. _

_I heard Len's footsteps as I crouched behind a small bush. As I heard his footsteps disappear, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly…_

"_FOUND YOU!" someone yelled in my ear. I jumped up, and screamed to see a smiling Len. _

"_That wasn't very nice!" I pouted, sitting back on the ground. Len smiled, and sat down next to me._

"_Don't you have to find everyone else?" I asked. _

"_They can wait," Len said. "I'd rather sit here with you." Len moved closer to me, until we were leaning on each other. My cheeks turned red, but I didn't object. After a while, I started to get tired. My eyes felt heavy and soon I drifted off to sleep. _

_A few hours later, Miku found the both of us. To my surprise, Len had fallen asleep too. When Miku caught us, we were both embarrassed. _

_I stood up to brush the dirt of my clothes, and Len did the same. He looked at me with a smile, even though Miku had just embarrassed the both of us._

"_Wasn't that fun?" he asked. How could it be fun? I asked myself. All we did was fall asleep. However, I nodded in agreement. Len smiled again and grabbed my hand. He said that he would walk me home, since that's what gentlemen did. _

_The entire walk home we smiled and laughed. I think that's where I really started to like him. His laugh was infectious and I loved to hear the things he had to say. Too bad that was only a few weeks before his birthday. It was a short lived love that I suppose was never meant to be._

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is where the story strays from the song. I hope that's okay.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The next day I refused to get out of bed. Mother checked on me multiple times to see if I had a fever. I lied and told her that my stomach hurt. In truth though, I was upset about Len. Yesterday's disappointment continued to bother me.

It hurt that my best friend had turned into a disgusting gambler. The rules that his mother had taught him when he was young meant nothing to him. And the idea of playing fair was a mystery to Len.

Just less than 48 hours ago, I had imagined meeting him again. I expected to meet a stunning boy, who had found an honest way of living even though he played in a casino. I thought he would want to go back home, and be sorry for what he did 3 years ago.

Wasn't I wrong?

I turned over on my bed, so that my face was buried in my pillow. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and mother walked in.

"Rin, it seems that you have a guest," she said. "He's waiting for you in the front hall." Mother left the room, and I sat up, a bit confused. Who would be here for me? If it had been Kaito or Miku, mother would have just said their names.

I quickly stood up, and fixed my bow, which had moved slightly to the side. From my closet, I pulled a simple yellow dress and quickly slipped it on. I thought it would be better for my mysterious guest to see me in clothing other than my pajamas. Finally, I slipped my feet into a pair of white slippers and headed downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, I heard mother in the kitchen. She must have left the guest in the front hall. Oh, I wonder who it could be. I quickened my pace in curiosity of who the guest could be. I reached the front hall, and I stopped suddenly. A boy with a black hat and messy blonde hair stood awkwardly by the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, stepping in front of Len.

"You said that you wanted me to come home," he answered.

"Not my home, idiot!" I said, hitting him on the arm. "And besides no one wanted you back anyways." Len gave me a hurt expression, and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "That was a bit harsh. But you can't stay here. What if someone recognizes you? You'll have a hard time returning to your dumb casino if that happens." I said this in the hopes that Len would leave, but what I said was true. If my mother or Len's mother realized that he was here, they wouldn't let him out of their sights.

"I'll risk it," Len said. "Just let me stay for the day. That's it."

"Why did you come back anyways?" I asked, suspiciously. Len gave no answer, and instead he stared down at his feet. It was hard to believe this was the overconfident jerk I played with yesterday in the casino.

"You can stay for the day," I told him. "But promise me you'll leave right after. I don't need people like you in my house." Len nodded, and I decided to take him into the kitchen for some snacks.

"Mother, could I make some tea?" I asked, politely.

"Of course," mother answered sweetly. "The pot should be on the stovetop already." She looked at Len for a moment, with a confused expression, but quickly shook it off. "Were you going to introduce your friend to me?"

I gave Len an ignorant look. He was on his one for this one. Len looked at me in panic. I shrugged and walked over to start the tea.

"I'm…Rinto," Len stated. I almost dropped water I was carrying to put in the teapot. Is that really the best name he could create?

"Nice to meet you Rinto," mother smiled. She walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom. Well, at least I don't have to worry about her anymore.

"Rinto?" I asked. "Are you joking?"

"I couldn't come up with anything better," Len confessed. Sighing, I let the tea boil and searched for some cookies in the cupboard. I pulled out a plate and carefully set a few cookies on it. The teapot began to whistle and I poured the tea into some cups. I brought everything back to Len and set the plate of cookies and a cup of tea in front of him. He took a drink of tea, and his nose scrunched at the taste.

"It's different from what you normally drink, isn't it?" I asked, taking a sip of my own tea. Len nodded, and set down his cup. Then he immediately went to grab a cookie. He ate it quickly, and grabbed another.

"I hope you know that I have no way to occupy you for the rest of the day," I told him. Honestly, I didn't want to do much with him anyways. It would be wonderful if he left right now.

"How about we go for a walk?" Len asked, as he finished the last cookie.

"I suppose that'll have to do," I sighed, standing up. "Let's go then." Len stood up and followed me to the front door. I called up to mother and told her that I would be taking a walk with "Rinto".

Then the two of us stepped outside and were greeted by a warm breeze. The sun was out, allowing for a little extra heat. It was quite pleasant. I decided that we would walk along the main road that connected most of the mansions in the area.

The walk was silent. Neither of us had much we wanted to say. Then finally Len took it upon himself to break the silence.

"You look very nice today," he said. It was a pathetic compliment, but mother always said to be nice, even to people you don't enjoy.

"Thank you," I replied, coldly.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Len asked, as he suddenly stopped walking. "I didn't do anything you know."

"I suppose seeing your best friend, who ran away 3 years ago, turn out to be a revolting gambler isn't anything to be mad about?" I asked him in a flat tone. I continued to walk on, leaving Len behind. He started to jog to catch up with me.

"Is that how you think of me?" he asked.

"Yesterday in the casino, you proved everything I said true, so yes. That is how think of you," I said.

"That's just an act," Len said. "I don't act like that normally. Just in the casino, if I don't act like that, the big guys take advantage of me, ya know?"

"No, I don't know," I said. "And I suppose the stories of you and those multiple women are also lies." Len chuckled weakly.

"That's a story for another time," he said. Sighing, I decided that I wasn't in the mood to talk to him for a while.

We passed by the Kagamine mansion, and I noticed Mrs. Kagamine outside, tending to her garden. She looked up from the dirt and saw me.

"Rin dear, could you spare a moment?" she called to me. I walked over to see what she needed. Len followed behind me, though I'm not sure why.

"Rin, could you help me pull this weed?" Mrs. Kagamine asked. "I simply cannot get it." Nodding, I bet down and pulled at the stubborn weed. However, it did not come out of the ground.

"Maybe your friend could try?" Mrs. Kagamine suggested. She looked at Len with no hesitation. She showed no signs of recognizing her only son. Len bent down and pulled the weed from the ground with ease.

"Thank you," Mrs. Kagamine said gratefully. "Are you a close friend of Rin's? I haven't seen you before."

"He's someone I met a while ago," I said, covering Len. "It's the first time he's visited me."

"Well, he's a very handsome boy," Mrs. Kagamine said right in front of Len. "He reminds me of Len when he was younger." Len's face turned a bit red, and I decided that it was time to leave.

"Goodbye Mrs. Kagamine," I called.

"Oh Rin, one more thing!" Mrs. Kagamine said. I turned around to face her.

"Tell your mother that my husband and I should be over for dinner at about 6:30," she said. I froze in place. The Kagamines were coming for dinner? I had planned on having Len eat with us, if he didn't leave before dinner. Therefore he would have to have dinner with his parents. This isn't going to go over well, is it?

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to report so...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Len, you have to leave now," I said sternly. There's no way I am going to deal with any issues that might arise at dinner.

"Why?" Len whined. "I just got here." He sounded like a little 5-year old.

"I don't trust you enough to be around your parents," I replied bluntly. I wasn't going to sugarcoat this for him. He needed to leave because he would cause problems. If his parents found out that he was Len, they would be utterly ashamed.

"C'mon, it's just dinner," Len pleaded. "I won't let anything slip. I promise." He gave me a sad expression that made me feel weak. I tried to stand my ground, but I was starting to break.

"Why are you being so persistent?" I sighed. Len shrugged, and kept quiet. He had dodged giving me an answer again. Why was he not telling me why he came back home and why he wanted to stay? I have a suspicious feeling about this.

"Fine, you can stay," I gave in. "But promise me you won't say a word." Len nodded, and the two of us continued our walk. Again, everything was silent and it was nice that way. I couldn't fight with Len if he said nothing.

After a bit more walking, I grew tired and decided it was best to go home. We arrived back at my house at around 3:00. That left around three and a half hours until dinner. What am I going to do with Len in the meantime?

I walked into my house, and quickly took off my shoes. Len did the same. I heard mother in the living room chatting with father about dinner.

"Let's go upstairs," I told Len, suddenly coming up with an idea. I didn't trust Len enough to speak with his parents, so why not teach him what to say? I grabbed his arm, and pulled him up the stairs. I hardly the noticed the red color on his cheeks when I grabbed him.

When we got up to my bedroom, I told Len to sit on my bed. He did so, and looked around the room in awe.

"So this is what a teenage girl's bedroom looks like?" Len asked. "It doesn't look much different from when you were seven." I picked up a pillow and threw it at his face, knocking him down.

"I suppose I shouldn't assume that you have any manners," I sighed. "Any decency you had disappeared in that casino. So, I'll have to teach you everything again."

"I'm not that bad," Len protested.

"No, trust me," I said, sticking my hand up. "You are." Len frowned, and lay down on my bed. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey!" I yelled it to his ears. He sat up straight immediately, in shock.

"Like I said, you need manners," I said. "And I'm going to help you with that." Len eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing. He knew that I was right, and there was no reason to protest.

"First," I stated. "What is your full name?"

"Len Kagamine," Len replied.

"No idiot," I muttered. "Your fake name for tonight."

"Oh Rinto… Kagami."

"That'll have to do," I sighed. "Next, what do you do with your life?" I gave him a menacing look, to show him that his answer better be good.

"I…err… study history in the city and hope to become a scholar?" Len said. It sounded impressive and believable enough.

"If your parents talk to you, what do you refer to them as?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine." Len was starting to get the hang of this. For the next three hours, Len and I went over basic table manners and etiquette. I also told him what to say in case anyone asked him some personal questions. Who knows what Len would say if he had to make up the answers on the spot?

With only half an hour until dinner, I decided it was time to get ready. Since we were having company, I would have to dress fancier than usual. I asked Len to leave the bedroom so I could change. He quickly did so and stood outside my door.

I searched my closet for a nice dress. There was one hanging near the back that was white with some lace. For a dinner like this, that would do. I grabbed the dress and put in on. Then I walked over to my mirror and adjusted my bow.

"Are you done in there?" Len called out from behind the door.

"Almost," I said back. I grabbed a pair of pearl earrings from one of my drawers and stuck them in. I smoothed out any wrinkles in the dress, and took a look in the mirror. Everything looked nice, and I decided that Len could come back in.

Len walked into my bedroom and stopped when he looked up at me. His face was red, and he was not moving from his spot. Maybe he's sick or something. If he is, he should just go home.

"Y-You look really pretty," Len stuttered.

"Yes, well you're a mess," I stated. "Fix your hair or something. I don't have any clothes you can borrow of course, so you'll have to make yourself look presentable with what you have." I helped Len fix his hair. I tied it back in a ponytail, like what he did when he was younger, so the hair was out of his face. I threw away his ugly hat, and made his clothes look as neat as possible.

When I was finished, I stepped back to admire my work. After my help, Len didn't look half-bad. He was almost cute in a way, like when he was younger. I looked up at the bedroom clock and noticed that it was 6:20.

"We should go downstairs," I told Len. I grabbed his hand and showed him to the dining room. I sat down in a seat near the end of the table, and Len sat next to me. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine.

They entered the house, and greeted my parents. Then they were directed to the dining room, where they both took seats across from Len and me. As they sat down, Mrs. Kagamine looked at Len strangely. I suppose he was more recognizable with the ponytail. It might not have been the best choice to fix his hair that way.

My parents came in and sat down, mother at the one end, father at the other. Everyone sat in silence, until the some of the maids came in, carrying food. They set everything down, smiled, and left. I gave Len at look, showing that he better now screw up. My father looked at everyone and smiled.

"Let's eat."

* * *

**I'm prolonging the story even longer. I didn't have lots of time to write this chapter, and I want the dinner scene to be good, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow. **

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rin's POV**

I carefully watched Len as he bit into his food. His posture was good, and his eating habits weren't very sloppy. He actually appeared to be a decent human being. I looked down at my food, and stuck my fork in carelessly. I wasn't that hungry, but it would be rude not to eat anything.

"Rin, you never properly introduced me to your little friend," Mrs. Kagamine said, gesturing towards Len.

"This is Rinto," I lied. My father looked at Len suspiciously. I suppose that was to be expected though. How else would a father react to seeing his daughter with a strange boy?

"Where did you meet him?" father asked, staring at Len some more. Len shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If father's glare could kill, Len would be dead.

"I met him at Miku's," I lied again. "He was visiting, and we became fast…err… friends. And I invited him over, but I forgot to mention it to you." Father gave Len a final glare, and then started to back off.

"Why kind of things do you enjoy, Rinto?" mother asked. Why do they keep asking all these questions about Len? Why can't we discuss the weather or something? I expected Len to say something stupid like cards, but the words that came out of his mouth surprised me.

"I enjoy reading very much," Len said. "I also quite like writing." His answer sounded studious, but truthful. I found myself believing what he said. But it couldn't have been true. What kind of gambler enjoys reading and writing?

"You know, Rinto," Mrs. Kagamine said suddenly. "I had a son with those same interests as you. Such a smart boy he was," she added sadly. Len looked down at his food, his bangs covering his eyes. He had a slight sad expression, almost identical to his mother's.

"So, Mrs. Kagamine," I said trying to change the subject. "Your garden was looking beautiful this morning. What kind of flowers have you been growing?"

"The roses are in full bloom right now," Mrs. Kagamine replied, regaining a smile on her face. "They are simply lovely."

"I have to agree," mother added. "I wish our garden was as nice as yours, but it seems that every plant I touch dies."

"You can say that again," father smiled. "She even managed to make the lettuce in our salads wilt one time." The table erupted in laughter, except for mother. She gave father an angry look, before returning to her meal.

"Rin, I haven't spoken with you in a while," Mr. Kagamine said. "How does it feel to be 16?"

"No different than 15, I guess," I replied. "Everything seems the same."

"That's too bad," Mr. Kagamine chuckled. "I would think a young girl like you would be excited about turning 16. Most girls would even throw lavish parties. Did you have a party?"

"No," I said. Truthfully, I didn't want one. My only friends were Miku and Kaito, so they just came over for tea one day.

"I was going to throw Len a party, ya know?" Mr. Kagamine said. Why does the conversation keep straying back to Len? Len looked at his father curiously.

"What kind of party?" Len asked.

"Well, it wasn't going to be anything like what the Mrs. comes up with," Mr. Kagamine laughed. "She promised me years in advance that I could plan the party. I knew Len hated fancy parties so I thought I'd do something for him. I was going to let him have a small party with some cake, but after I was going to take him to the city. Len wanted to visit the city so badly, but he was always too young. 16 seemed like an appropriate age to take him."

"I think he would have liked that very much," I added. I looked at Len's face and he was smiling. Instead of being sad, he seemed excited by his father's idea. I gave him a warning glance to make sure that he didn't let anything slip.

The entire table was silent for a moment. Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine had sad smiles, and my parents had the same. I started to feel guilty. Here they all were, remembering the sweet young boy they had lost three years ago, and he was sitting across from them.

I started to think that it was cruel not to introduce Len to his parents. Even if they would be ashamed, would their happiness overwhelm the shame? Len gave me a sad smile, and he reminded me of the 12-year old Len.

I felt a sudden pound in my chest, as Len continued to look at me. My cheeks reddened, and I scolded myself in my head. Old feelings were starting to emerge, but they were for the old Len. This new Len had no place in my heart.

Mother and Mrs. Kagamine started a conversation about gardening, while father and Mr. Kagamine discussed politics or something. Len and I sat their quietly, eating our food.

"You're doing well," I whispered to him. "You haven't screwed up yet." Len winked at me. I felt my cheeks turn a slight red again. Why is this happening? I don't like this fool. Maybe 2 days ago, before we traveled to the casino, I still had feelings for him, but not anymore. It was too shameful to like someone like him.

Everyone finished their dinner, and we waited for the maids to bring dessert. As we waited, mother came up with an idea.

"How about we play some music?" she suggested. "After all, the piano is right here, and I'm sure Rin would love to perform for us." In case you didn't know, I taught myself to play the piano and practiced whenever I had free time. I also sing a bit, but I've never thought myself to be very good. Miku is much better, in my opinion.

Sighing, I stood up and took a seat on the chair across from the piano. I pulled a book from a pile of music books next to the piano.

"What kind of piece would you prefer?" I asked Mrs. Kagamine.

"Something slow would be wonderful," she replied. Nodding, I searched the piano book for a song. I came across a song that I enjoyed very much. It was a sad song, with a hint of fantasy. As a child, it was always one of my favorites. Traditionally, it was meant for both a man and woman to sing, but I usually sang it alone. Sometimes Len would come over and sing it with me, but those times were rare.

The song was about a sick girl who lived in the attic of her home. She was lonely, until she met a magical boy in her mirror. He granted all her wishes, and brought her all kinds of happiness. But the greatest thing he brought her was love. But it was a short love. The boy had to leave her, otherwise all the magic would disappear. It was a bittersweet love story.

I became even fonder of the song, after Len disappeared. I could relate to the sick girl. My love had been ripped away from me, and I was left behind to pick up the pieces. Len had granted me happiness through smiles and kindness, just like the sick girl's boy had.

"How about Magic Mirror?" I suggested the song.

"That song is most amazing whenever Rin plays it," mother assured Mrs. Kagamine. "It's one of her favorites too."

"I'd love to hear it," Mrs. Kagamine smiled. I set the open piano book down, and positioned my fingers. As I started to play, a wonderful melody entered the room. Then I began to sing.

"_Nobody has ever paid a visit to this tiny girl in the attic. I'm a frail girl having an empty dream of happiness in this world of absolute solitude." _I stole a quick glance back at the table, and noticed Mrs. Kagamine already had signs of tears. It truly was that sad of a song. I also noticed Len was missing. Where did he go?

Suddenly, there was someone sitting next to me, and they were awfully close. I looked up to see Len smiling. Why did he come over here? I started to sing the next verse, where the male singer was usually introduced, and to my surprise Len started to sing along.

"_One day, in an old mirror, a boy suddenly appeared. Introducing himself as a magician, he smiled at me with a face which bore a striking resemblance to mine." _Our voices matched perfectly. For a moment, it felt like we were both 12 again. He would sit next to me as I played, and the two of us would sing.

Len's voice had always been wonderful. He had a natural talent for singing, but he always thought singing was for girls. That's why every moment I sang with him I cherished. Now was no different, even though it was three years later.

"Rinto, your voice is so wonderful!" mother exclaimed as we sang. Mrs. Kagamine smiled in agreement.

"He sounds a bit like Len," she said. I felt my own tears start to form, but they weren't from the song. It hurt my heart that I was keeping Len a secret. From Mrs. Kagamine's words, I could tell that she wished to see her son again more than anything in the world. I'm sure Mr. Kagamine felt the same.

Was I so cruel a person to keep their wishes from coming true? Len might be a gambler, but now, at this moment, he is something different. He's kind, intelligent, and I feel like I can trust him. It was like he had a second personality. Perhaps he was telling the truth when he said that everything at the casino was all an act.

The song was starting to draw to a close. The final words about to be sung. Tears fell down my face from my own guilt. I couldn't handle this. I thought back to how happy I was to see Len again. I felt like crying. And even though he wasn't what I had expected, could I say that I wasn't happy to at least see him?

Only a few hours ago, I would have decided that he wasn't worth the trip, but I feel different now. How could my feelings have changed so much over just a simple dinner? Memories of Len and I flooded my mind, causing my tears to fall faster.

"_No matter how much time passes, I will keep on waiting for you." _I sang the last line, salty tears entering my mouth. I played the final notes. When I finished, I buried my head in my hands, almost sobbing now. The emotions that I had locked inside for three years began to overflow.

Len looked at me concerned, and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my father's glare, but I didn't care.

"Why are you crying?" Len whispered into my ear. His voice was soft and full of kindness. I gripped his shirt, and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I can't do this." By now, mother and Mrs. Kagamine had stood up and walked over to see what was wrong with me.

"Rin?" mother asked with worry. "What's wrong?" I continued crying into Len's shoulder. His hand was on my back, holding me close to him. The feeling was comforting and I never wanted to leave.

"It's okay, ya know?" Len whispered to me. I looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. He was smiling. I suddenly realized why Len had come to visit me today. He didn't like the casino. He didn't like living a lie. He regretted his mistakes. He wanted to return home.

But how could he? He didn't know what to do. Miku, Kaito, and I offered him the way home. The chance to return to his old life. That's why he came back.

"Len," I cried. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Kagamine suddenly stepped back, and Mr. Kagamine had risen out of his seat.

"W-What did you say?" Mrs. Kagamine asked, now shaking. Mother was trying to calm her down, though she didn't understand the situation herself.

I stood up carefully, breaking myself from Len's embrace. Wiping the tears from my face, I looked at Mrs. Kagamine.

"Mrs. Kagamine," I said. "This is Len…Len Kagamine."

* * *

**Please Review :)**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year! This is the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed the story. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Mrs. Kagamine was silent for a moment, and her husband was now standing behind her. She was staring at Len with wide eyes, as if she didn't believe what I just said. But slowly, she out the pieces together in her mind.

"L-Len?" Mrs. Kagamine stammered, taking a step closer to her son. Len had stood up too, and he had small tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Mother," Len smiled. His mother ran forward and held her son in a tight embrace. Mrs. Kagamine was sobbing, and Len was crying a bit too. Mr. Kagamine joined the hug, tears in his eyes. Despite the crying, I knew they were all happy.

After a few minutes, the crying had stopped. Mrs. Kagamine wanted to know how I had found her son. Here I found myself with a dilemma. How would Len's parents react to what I had to tell them? Their son was a gambler. How could any parent take that easily? Not to mention that my parents would be furious if they found out I took a secret trip to the city.

I looked at Len for help, and he nodded. He wanted them to know. Carefully, I explained the story to everyone. When I finished, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine didn't seem to care that Len had spent the last three years in a casino. They were only happy to be with him again.

Even mother and father weren't furious with me. They believed I had done a good thing, and that without lying, this miracle wouldn't have happened. Mrs. Kagamine started to cry again, and Len was right beside her. The maids came in with our desserts, but were politely asked to leave.

After a few more minutes of a happy reunion, Mr. Kagamine decided it was best to go home. He, his wife, and Len walked out the door, all of them smiling. As they left, I felt a strange sensation. It felt like I had found something that I had lost a long time ago. Something that was very precious to me.

After the Kagamines left, I went to bed. As I lay down, I wondered how I was going to tell this news to Miku and Kaito. It'll all have to wait until tomorrow. My head rested on my pillow, and I felt myself drift off into sleep.

***TIME SKIP: The next morning***

The next day's morning was uneventful. Mother and father had slept in because they were tired from last night's events. I had woken up a bit early and decided that I would make my own breakfast.

After a short meal, I went upstairs and decided to take a walk. A walk might be refreshing and help clear my mind. There were lots of thoughts and emotions that were troubling me, and a walk might help me sort them out.

From the looks of it, the weather was nice again, so a sundress might be appropriate. I grabbed a pale orange dress, with a white ribbon around the waist out of my closet. I put on the dress, and tied my ribbon in my hair. After slipping my shoes on, I decided to head outside.

The breeze was calm, and everything was peaceful. Life felt more complete. Maybe because Len was back everything felt better. I walked quietly, as I passed the Kagamine mansion. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.

"Rin!" I watched as ran towards me from his front door. "Wait up!" I stopped, and waited for him to catch up.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked. I nodded, and the two of us walked back towards my house.

"How's it to be back home?" I asked.

"It's certainly different," Len smiled. "And can you believe it? My room is exactly the same as it was when I was twelve." He started to laugh, and I couldn't help but giggle too. The two of us arrived back at my house, and I was about to walk back inside.

"Wait," Len said. "I want to tell you something." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into my backyard. He sat down behind a small bush, and I sat alongside him.

"Do you remember this?" Len asked.

"The most embarrassing game of hide and seek ever," I smiled. "How could I forget? Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Len said. "For everything." I felt myself blush a bit, but now I felt no shame. The boy sitting in front of me wasn't some sleazy gambler. He was a kind, smart boy who I had missed for three long years,

"There's also something else I wanted to tell you," Len said, a bit quieter. His cheeks were also a slight red. "I really missed you when I was in the casino. I didn't think about any other girl, despite the stories people made up about me. You were the only one on my mind for those three years." I felt myself turn even redder.

"So I wanted to give you this." I felt something against my lips, and was surprised to see it was Len. He was kissing me! I didn't pull back though. I was experiencing the most wonderful thing in the world. It was happiness and love all rolled into one. Len pulled away and gave me a smile.

"I never stopped loving you," Len said. "Not once."

"Me neither," I smiled back. I didn't bother to include the 48 hours when I thought Len was a disgusting jerk. Those hours were unimportant now. Len and I were smiling at each other like fools, when there was a sudden rustling.

"Found you!" A voice yelled from nowhere. Len and I both were surprised to see Miku and Kaito standing in front of the bush.

"News sure travels fast doesn't it?" Miku laughed. I noticed she was holding Kaito's hand. Did I miss something?

"Anyways glad to have you back," Miku smiled. "Just don't act like an idiot like before, okay?"

"And stay away from Miku," Kaito joked, though there was some seriousness to his warning. Len and I stood up, smiling. Here we all were, together again. It was like an old memory had found a way to become new again.

For a moment, I thought about the adventure Len had brought to me. One full of tricks that took place in a casino. I suppose I should thank the casino. Even though it's a disgusting place, it saved Len. Who knows what would have happened to Len without that casino? Without it, none of this would be possible.

I felt Len grip my hand, and smile at me. It was a radiant and bright smile. My whole world seemed to shine at that moment and everything perfect. Not just for me, but for everyone.

Thank you, you trickery casino.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
